Time Twister
by Misspumkin
Summary: Alex, Chase, Kardina, Amber get ahold of Keswicks time watch and messes up time. They enter a time were Dudley never joined T.U.F.F. and they were never born. How can they get home
1. How the mess all started

(A/N: This is set years in the future were Kitty and Dudley are married and have Kids if you don't know them read there Bios. The characters Lisa, Claire and Tyler belong to **Peachy author**)

It was a pretty normal day in Petropolis. Dudley Kitty and the kids were at T.U.F.F. doing the usual. Then the kids got bored and went to the lab to see what Keswick, Claire, Tyler, and Lisa were up to.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Kardina asked.

"Well were going to a science competition." Lisa said.

"Yeah but dad has trouble winning." Tyler said.

"He's been working hard on a special project to win this year." Claire said.

"Because this year I am r-r-revealing my Co-Ta-Tau." Keswick said dramticaly.

But Alex got the wrong idea and had a shocked face on.

"With children in the room?" He said while covering Lisa's ears. (A/N: LoL got that line from Lab rats)

"No! I am talking about about my Time watch." He said.

"But mom and dad said that you already did that invention." Amber said.

"Well I never put it in the c-c-competition. I fixed the b-b-bug and now it's ready to bet those losers." Keswick said.

"Wait Keswick we forgot to pack food for the trip." Claire said.

"Oh yeah come on l-l-let's go get some." Keswick said.

They all leave the room the room leaving the watch.

"Lookie lookie here." Chase said while picking up the watch.

"Chase don't touch that!" Amber yelled.

"Ok ok jeez." Chase said while trowing it on the table.

Then the watch made a black hole as he throw it.

"CHASE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kardina yelled.

Then they were all traving throw time.

Thats Chapter one hope you liked it. And no flaming


	2. We found her

**ok so here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it.**

Next thing they know there going through time. But they wake up and comes back to there senses.

"Whoa what happened?" Kardina asked her siblings.

"I don't know all I remember is being at T.U.F.F and then poof." Amber said.

"But where are we?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." Amber said.

"You mean were lost! Where never going home! I'll never survive in the wilderness! I'll die out here! Where will we sleep! What will we eat! I haven't ate in an hour! That's like 7 hours in dog years! I'm going to starve to death! Were all going to die!" Alex screamed.

But then Chase slapped him back to his senses.

"Thanks I need that." Alex said while rubbing his cheek.

"Relax man all we need to do is find mom and dad." Chase said.

"But the question is how do we find them." Amber said.

"Wait I got it." Kardina said.

Then she reached in her pocket. Then she pulled out a white headband.

"Alex sniff this." She said while shoving it in his face.

"I am not going to sniff anything that come out of you pocket." He said.

"No this is mom's headband. I borrowed it from her. Sniff her scent and we can find her." Kardina explained.

"Kardina your a genius." Amber said.

"Ok let me smell it." Alex said.

He got a real good sniff and sniffed around the area. He finally found where it was coming from and pointed to the direction. And he started running to the scent.

"Follow that dog!." Chase yelled.

And they did follow him. They followed him all over the city. But he finally found where she was Snaptrap's lair.

"Mom's in there?" Amber asked.

"Yeah she's deffinately in there." Alex said.

"Well come on mom might be in trouble." Kardina said.

Then They all ran in to see Snaptrap and there mother who was tied over a lava pit.

"I Verminous Snaptrap will shoot this nucear rocket at T.U.F.F. headquarters destroying it. And when I'm done I will drop you in the lava pit." He explained with an evil laugh

"You'll never get away with this Snaptrap." Kitty said.

"Yeah not if we have anything to do about it!" Chase yelled.

"What the who are the kids?" Snaptrap asked.

"Were your worst nightmare!" Amber yelled.

"Oh right like i'm afraid of a couple of kids." Snaptrap said.

"Alright that's it!" Kardina yelled.

Then she ran to him and kicked him in the leg knocking him to the ground.

"OW! That smarted me!" Snaptrap yelled.

"I doubt it" Chase said as the kids laughed at his joke.

"Alright that's it henchman get thoose kids!" Snaptrap yelled.

Then all of the henchman came out running out. But the kids went going down without a fight. They kicked and punched but they were able to block the. Hey there the kids to T.U.F.F.'s top agents. Then they defeated all of the but snaptrap.

"That's it no more mr. nice guy!" Snpatrap yelled.

Then he started to run to them

"Hi-gee-gee!" The quadruplets yelled as they all flipped him over.

Then they were all knocked unconscious.

"Ok guys Kardina and Alex go help mom me and Chase will disarm the rocket." Amber said.

Then Kardina and Alex ran up to there mom. Kardina used her claws to cut her out. and Alex pushed her out of the way so she woudn't drop in the pit. Now it's up to Amber and Chase to disarm the rocket.

"Ok so do you know how to disarm a boom?" Amber asked Chase.

"Well I once watched a Quacky the Duck episode were they tought us how to disarm a bomb." Chase said.

"Well do it." Amber said.

"10...9..." the clock on the rocket said.

"But it's a song for a bomb not a rocket." Chase said.

8...7...

"Well were desperate so hurry up!" Amber yelled.

6...5...

"Ok um uh..." Chase mumbled in fear

4...3...

_Cut the blue wire, not the brown.  
Or you'll blow up the whole darn town!  
Cut the red wire, make your mom proud.  
Or you'll end up in a MUSHROOM CLOUD!_

Chase sang cutting the wires.

2...1...

Amber and Chase were hugging in fear but finally they realized that he did it he stoped the bomb.

"We did it we did it!" the quadruplets cheered.

Then Kitty walked up to the kids.

"Who the heck are you kid you could have killed yourselfs!" Kitty yelled.

"But you forgot the fact that we saved your butt." Alex said while high-fiveing his siblings

"Come with me will get this all strated out at T.U.F.F. HQ." Kitty said.

"Coming mom." They said as they got into the car.

"Did they just call me mom?" Kitty asked herself as the drove away.

**there's chapter 2 hope you liked it and no flaming!**


	3. Stay away from our mom

**ok so here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

Kitty took the kids back to T.U.F.F. to explain this whole mess. They all entered T.U.F.F. HQ.

"Agent Katswell who are the kids?" the Chief asked.

"You tell me they just poped up out of nowhere." Kitty said.

"And we saved her life!" Alex pointed out.

"What are your names?" the Chief asked.

"I'm Kardina and this is Amber." Kardina said.

"Hello" Amber greeted.

"Alex and Chase." Kardina said.

"Hi" Alex greeted.

"S'up" Chase greeted.

"Why are you here?" the Chief asked.

"We have came from the future." Amber explained.

"Wait it's more like a parallel universe." Kardina said.

"Wait what?" Kitty asked.

"Anyway we came here to find you." Alex said.

"Me why?" Kitty asked.

"Because your our mom." Alex pointed out.

"What! I can't be your mom i'm not even in a relationship." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah you are and Agent Puppy is our dad." Amber said.

"Agent Puppy?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah Dudley Puppy black and white dog with blue eyes." Kardina said.

"Him?" the Chief asked while pointing at Alex.

"No not me." Alex said.

"Well until we get this mess stratened out Agent Katswell will take care you guys." the Chief said.

"On it Chief." Kitty said.

Then kitty walked the kids to the break room.

"So what are your guys parents phone number" Kitty asked.

"You are our mom!" Chase pointed out.

"Guys look you must got me confused with someone else." Kitty said.

"No we didn't." Kardina said.

"Guy she's not going to believe us just drop it." Amber whispherd to her siblings.

"Well I have to do some paperwork call me if you need me." Kitty said as she left the room.

"I'm hungry" Alex said as he opened the fridge.

"Oooo bacon." Alex said as he stated eating

"Really your eating bacon at a time like this." Amber said.

"Hey there is always time for bacon." Alex said while stuffing some in his mouth.

Then something caught Chase's eye.

"Hey who's that guy talking to mom?" Chase asked his sibling.

Then they all turned to there mom who was talking to Eric the Water delivery guy. Then they all got closer to hear the conversation.

"So Kitty you look lovely today." he said.

"Thank you Eric." Kitty said.

"His he hitting on mom?" Alex whisperd. (A/N:The kids are all whispering so they won't hear them)

"If he is he's in a world of pain." Chase said.

"Because she belongs to dad." Amber said.

"Always and forever." Kardina added.

"Are you from tennessee because your the only 10 I see." Eric said as a pickup line.

"I think i'm going hurl." Alex said.

"She's from Petropolis dumb butt." Kardina said.

"So Kitty are you free tonight." Eric asked.

"Is asking her out?" Alex asked.

"we need to do something." Amber said.

Then Chase painced and grabbed a blaster and shot Eric with it. Then Kitty turned around and saw us so Chase hid the blaster behind his back.

"Oh no how did that happen." Chase said fakely.

Then Kitty left.

"Wow that was a close one." Kardina said.

"We need to keep an eye on mom and make sure her and dad get together." Amber said.

"But the question is were is dad." Alex said.

**Where is Dudley will they ever find him. Will him and Kitty get togther. Read more to find out. Hope you liked it and no flaming.**


	4. The expire date

**Here's Chapter 4 I really like making this story. I really like making stories with the kids there so funny anyway enjoy.**

They Kids decided to see Keswick to help them. They all entered the lab.

"Hi Keswick." The quadruplets greeted.

"Hey where's Claire, Lisa, and Tyler?" Alex asked.

"Who?" Keswick asked.

"Your wife and kids." Kardina pointed out.

"What are you t-t-talking i'm single and alone...so alone." Keswick said really depressed.

"Guy when we went back in time we didn't just ruin our lives." Amber explained.

"We also ruined Keswicks." Chase said.

"Lisa and Tyler were never born." Kardina said.

"uh..Keswick are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah i'm fine did you c-c-come in her for a r-r-reason?" Keswick asked.

"Oh yeah we need to ask you a scientific question." Amber said.

"What is i-i-it?" Keswick asked.

"Ok so if say like some kids travel through time and there parent's never met what would happen?" Chase asked.

"And why are you a-a-asking me this?" Keswick asked.

"uh...research." the kids said .

"Can you just answer our question?" Kardina asked.

"Ok ok...well if that were to h-h-happen then they would need to g-g-go back to there time ASAP" Keswick said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because If they don't return s-s-soon then they will start all start to d-d-disappear for good in about a w-w-week." Keswick explained.

"What!" the kids yelled.

"Why are you worried?" Keswick asked.

"Um...because were from the future." Chase said.

"What! This is very f-f-fascinating." Keswick said.

"But we need to get home. Do you still have that time watch?" Amber asked.

"No but I can try to r-r-rebulid it i'll try my best." Keswick said.

"Thanks Keswick ." the kids said while hugging him.

Then they left the lab.

"I hope he can build it." Chase said.

"Yeah or else we'll disappear." Alex said.

**No flaming.**


	5. Tell me the story

**Here's Chapter 5 this sister a brother sister moment. It's a moment from Wakko's wish.**

It was the end of the day and Kitty and the quadruplets went to her apartment. She found them some sleeping bags to sleep in. Everyone was asleep but Kardina. But Alex woke up to see her wide awake.

"Why are you still asleep?" He asked.

"I can't sleep i'm scared." She said.

"About the whole disppearing thing?" Alex asked.

"You guessed it." Kardina said.

"What can I do to help you sleep then sis." He asked.

"Tell me the story." She said.

"Ok. There once was a man from Nantucket." Alex said.

"Not that story!" Kardina said.

"Look, it's late, go to sleep." he said.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me the story, please?" she asked.

"Oh, alright. But then it's lights out. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." She replied.

"Ok. Once there was a very handsome dog and a beautiful girl cat." Alex said.

"That's mom and dad." Kardina said.

"Yep you got it. And the dog was asked to join T.U.F.F. but you see the cat and the dog didn't get along at first but that hate." Alex said.

"Turned into love." Kardina said.

"yeah. And years later they got married and they had two sons." Alex said.

"And two daughters." Kardina pointed out.

"Yes. And so the two agent - Mom and Dad - took us home. And every night at bedtime they would come in our room. And they would tuck us in bed and give us goodnight kisses. then they would come up to you and say "Who's a cute girl?" and you'd say." Alex said.

"I am" she said.

"And they'd ask, "How'd you ever get so cute?" and you'd say." he said.

"I was born that way." Kardina said.

"And they'd say, "Tell us your name, young lady," and you'd say. "Alex said.

"Kardina Elizabeth Gracelynn Puppy but you can call me Kary." Kardina said. (A/N: I think her name is pretty what do you think)

"And they'd say, "Can we call you Didi?" and you'd say." Alex said.

"No. Just Kary. Call me Didi and you die." Kardina said.

"And Mom and Dad would laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and they'd tickle you." Alex said.

Then he tickled her and she started to laugh.

"And then you'd laugh, too. And you'd fall asleep with a great, big smile in your heart." Alex said.

"I like that story." Kardina said.

"Well get home soon. Good night, sis." Alex said.

Then she feel asleep and Alex went back to his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**Aw Alex is a good brother. Hope you liked it and no flaming!**


	6. Don't go

**here's the next chapter I just want to thank everyone who's reading this thank you guys.**

After what Keswick told them they decided to look for there father. But the thing is that they had been looking for him all day but no luck. They got really disappointed and tired so they headed back to Kitty's apartment. They got back feeling really bummed. When they came in they found Kitty all dress up in a dress and makeup.

"Uh why are you dressed like that?" Alex asked.

"I'm going out on a date!" Kitty said excitedly.

"With who?" Amber asked.

"Eric" Kitty said.

"What?" the kids yelled.

"I thought I shot...I mean he go shot by a blaster for unknown reasons." Chase said.

"Well lucky for me later he called me to ask me out, Well I have and make it on my date." Kitty said heading out the door.

"Wait!" The kids yelled.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Uh...Chase is really sick." Kardina said.

"I am?" he asked.

Then Kardina gave him a look that said play along and he did.

"I mean I am (cough) (cough) I see a bright light (cough) is that...Elvis (cough)." Chase said dramatically.

Then he pretended to pass out. But Kitty didn't buy it.

"Okay tell the truth way don't you want me to go?" Kitty asked.

"Because he's bad news." Alex said.

"What no he's not he's so dreamy and handsome." Kitty said.

"Psst I've seen doorknobs more attractive then him." Kardina said.

"And he's waaaaaaay out of your league." Amber said.

"No he's not he's the future Mr. Katswell and in the future were going to get married and have Four beautiful kids together." Kitty said daydreaming.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Amber said.

"I can't believe see just said that." Chase said.

"Well I better going on my date and no matter what you say I'm still going goodbye." Kitty said slamming the door.

"Uh what do we do What do we do!" Alex yelled.

"If we don't do anything well have to call Eric dad." Kardina said.

"No No No! Not on my watch were going to break those two up." Amber said.

"But how?" Chase asked.

"With a little plan I call Operation: Sabotage." Amber said.

"Me likely So what's the plan?" Kardina said.

"Here's the plan we go to that restaurant and we just sabotage everything and we get Eric to leave the date." Amber said.

"How?" Chase asked.

"With a little help from up. "She said.

**There's the Chapter. Next chapter will be Operation: Sabotage hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
